stranger things 3 12 el demonio
by lunary.sama
Summary: la historia transcurre dos años despues de la segunda temporada el doctor brenner vuleve con un nuevo personaje que alborotara la vida normal que posee eleven podrán detener a este personaje y al monstruo del otro lado...te invito hacer parte de mi historia
1. Chapter 1

prólogo

1986 subterráneo laboratorio clínico de nuevo york 2:30 a.m.

\- Doctor ha terminado los procedimientos pareces prometedores

-claro que, si Anastasia solo necesita ver si funcionar para poder abrirlo, el muchacho está estable para realizar la prueba?

-el muchacho está listo doctor, podemos realizar el numero número 321

las puertas del pequeño laboratorio se abrieron para dejar a la vista a dos hombres y un niño de aparente adolescencia entrar al recinto, completamente cerrado para las paredes blancas y llena de tuberías de cilindros transparentes.

rápidamente el doctor y su acompañante se acercaron al muchacho con una expresión de gran esmero y emoción, donde el joven foco su mirada hacia el médico que estaba parado frente a él.

-estás listo muchacho hoy es un gran día, él esperó mucho para que este proyecto que me arrebataron salga bien esta vez pueda ayudarme a completar mi misión.

el joven con una mirada profunda realiza un movimiento en su cabeza asistiendo a la petición del doctor y sin más preámbulo el joven se acerca al centro de un enorme horno metálico que al parecer está conectado a las tuberías de los cilindros transparentes.

-Anastasia es el momento conecta todos los circuitos y comencemos

-si doctor como usted diga

la joven con un movimiento lento del pulgar aprieta un botón rojo, en el cual logrando el horno formando una esfera de agua corriendo dentro de ella con millones de luces diferentes, el muchacho sin reclinar y sin miedo en el gran horno que está cerrado al instante.

-que comenzó el sistema de calor

grito el doctor mientras que un pequeño ruido salía dentro del interior del horno donde el joven mostraba una mirada espeluznante y sombría y su nariz y oraba sangraban con gran rapidez.

Fueron en ese momento que las grandes paredes blancas se transformaron en grandes telarañas negras y rojizas y el cuarto fueron transformadas en un oscuro y oscuro vacío, donde pequeñas pelotas que parecen flotar alrededor de los dos científicos. El doctor con una gran sonrisa y mirada llena de deseo anuncio.

-querida Anastasia nuevamente y con éxito ha vuelto abrir el portal del otro lado

-Doctor benner está seguro de esto, me refiero a que con lo ocurrido en los hatos que jamás volvería a intentar abrirlo nuevamente.

"¿Ha esperado meses para hacer que esta vez saliera perfecta y controlar a la gran criatura de ese lugar y realizar experimentos con ella admito que fue una gran decepción y horrible experiencia perder una vez, pero esta vez no será así verdad 12?

el muchacho salido de un horno y con una sonrisa de satisfacción respondida.

-si padre.


	2. inicios

Capítulo 1 inicios

Hawking indiana dos semanas después

\- muy bien niña que dirás en tu primer día como estudiante de secundaria. soltó hopper con un gran suspiro

-diría hola mi nombre es Jane Hopper y vine aquí a Hawking a vivir con mi padre.

-niña entiendes que me preocupas verdad, si llega a pasar algo solo avísame por ...

-estaré bien aprendí mucho en tan solo un año tú mismo me dijiste que soy como una nerd o niña genio

\- lo dije, pero eres mi responsabilidad niña estamos claro

en aquel momento se produjo un profundo silencio dentro de la camioneta de hopper, mientras que se dirigían a la escuela secundaria de Hawking.

en el hogar de los wheeler

-Michael si no te apuras llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases

-ya voy mamá ¡

-sigues pensando en cómo arreglarte no estas peor que una niña hermanito

era Nancy quien se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nancy eso no tiene nada que ver con El simplemente no tengo nada limpio que ponerme dijo Mike sonrojado

-bueno si no es por eso quizás deberías apurarte mira la hora que es o llegaras tarde

-tu estas muy tranquila no?

-yo si no puedo evitarlo porque a diferencia de ti yo ya estoy lista desde hace una hora hermanito, vamos rápido que si sigues así no podrás ver a El

\- está bien tus ganas si estoy emocionado y preocupado por ella

-es normal hermano, pero piensa que ustedes, yo y Jonnathan incluso Steve le hemos enseñado por un año completo ella está lista para por fin ser normal y si la quieres hermanito te sugiero que estés allí siempre para ella.

-sabes Nancy a veces eres una gran consejera

-lo se me adoras hermanito

Nancy sonrió mientras que salía de la habitación de Mike dejando al muchacho algo feliz y preocupado en su habitación.

-mierda si no me apuro llegare tarde …exclamo Mike escogiendo rápidamente una camiseta con franjas rojas y unos pantalones marrones y salió de su habitación corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

-adiós mamá nos vemos después de clases

-Michael no desayunaste Michael ¡

Antes de que su madre pudiera discutir con el muchacho ya se encontraba en la salida en el patio de su hogar donde tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió a la escuela.

-Nancy hija sabes porque tu hermano esta emocionado?

-de que hablas mamá yo lo veo bastante normal

-me está preocupando Nancy

-mamá Mike ya tiene 15 años es un adolescente en pleno desarrollo está bien.

En la escuela Hawking una camioneta de gran tamaño se estaciono en frente de la gran entrada.

-de acuerdo niña recordemos las reglas que no debes hacer en la escuela

-no debo usar mis poderes

\- y?

-no debo causar problemas de ningún tipo que afecte mi identidad actual

-entonces es un compromiso de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

-ahh y una cosa mas no quiero verte tan cariñosa con el niño wheeler entiendes?

-por favor papá tengo 14 años no crees que son muchas reglas

El comenzó a desarrollar un cariño especial por Hopper desde que la llevo a vivir con él en esa cabaña vieja, pero hermosa donde convivían desde hace dos años y para ella no era raro e inusual llamarlo papá porque ella lo veía como uno que siempre quiso tener.

-respétalas Jane y no tendremos problemas de acuerdo

-está bien será como tú quieras

-ok niña merezco al menos un abrazo no al fin llego este día que tanto esperabas

Sin dudarlo El abrazo a Hopper mostrándole su agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por haber llegado el día.

-ok niña creo que debes entrar el papeleo está listo solo debes ir hablar con el director y decirle tu nombre, la sala del director esta justo a la entrada primera puerta a la derecha no lo olvides está bien.

-no lo olvidare gracias por hacer esto por mi

-no lo agradezcas niña y ya entra que pronto comenzaran las clases

Sin más preámbulo El salió del auto y despido a Hopper con un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla, ella ya poseía el suficiente conocimiento de diferencias entre el cariño y el amor y sobre muchas cosas que definen la vida.

En el salón de clases 5 chicos conversaban cada uno en sus pupitres esperando a que su amiga llegara

-y si paso algo y no viene

-Mike nuevamente estas paranoico el jefe si traerá a El tranquilo ..exclamo lucas

-es casi imposible que el jefe cambiara de opinión El podría amenazarlo con sus poderes no crees

-apoyo a Dustin en eso definitivamente ella lo haría

-Max no hables así de El y Dustin no te hagas ideas ella es diferente

-Mike tiene razón lo poco que conozco a El es una gran chica y mamá la cuida y le enseño muy bien.

-gracias Will de verdad agradezco que me apoyes.

En ese momento entra el profesor Havens

-buenos días alumnos y bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar sé que están emocionados por este año de secundaria y yo estoy muy contento de ser nuevamente el profesor de este grupo y nada más genial que empezar el año con una nueva estudiante. Por favor linda entra

Con una gran emoción y nerviosismo El entro al salón de clases donde sus amigos y muchos rostros desconocidos le prestaban atención a ella.

-vamos linda puedes presentarte

-hola a todos mi nombres es Jane Hopper y esta es mi primera vez en Hawking, vine aquí para vivir con mi padre, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Todo parecía tomar forma y lugar en la ciudad de Hawking, pero a unos metros de distancia se encontraba un chico de sudadera gris y pantalones que sonreía misteriosa mente.

Fin del capitulo 1

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de esta serie y espero saber su opinión respecto a esta amo stranger things y como todos ustedes me imagino que quedaron con ganas de mas después de la segunda temporada aquí esta una alternativa de la tercera temporada.


End file.
